Soldier Game Attack
by lizethotaku
Summary: el trió soldier decide ayudarse mutuamente para conquistar a sus waifus ,llevándolas a diversas aventuras y conociendo nuevas personas ¿podrá este trió de densas conquistar a sus enamoradas ? o fallaran en el intento
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Las**_ _**personas serias son las más peligrosas"**_

Alguna vez han escuchado esa frase porque yo sí y demasiado me la dicen siempre que se las presenta la oportunidad, pero saben algo en cierta parte tienen razón…Se estarán preguntando quien soy, permítanme presentarme me llamo Maki Nishikino soy hija de un matrimonio falso, que porque digo esto pues fácil, mis padres solo se casaron por un arreglo hechos por mis abuelos para levantar el apellido Nishikino (apellido de mi madre) y concebir a un primogénito para heredar el mando de nuestros hospitales, y ese primogénito soy yo (por si no quedo claro *-*) Era algo obvio que ese matrimonio no iba a durar y después de años de infidelidades lograron divorciarse quedando yo a custodia de mi linda, cariñosa, y siempre tranquila madre.

¡CARAJO MAKI LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA, A SI QUE LEVANTA TU TRACERO DE LA CAMA QUE EL CHOFER TE ESPERA!-exclamo mi madre

ALLA VOY –grite mientras recogía mi bolso del suelo, baje la escaleras para llegar a la sala para encontrarme a mi madre que por su expresión se veía algo enojada

VETE YA, QUE LLEGAS TARDE-me dijo dulcemente

Adiós madre-conteste de la forma más serena posible pero era difícil por las ganas de reírme de la cara de mi mama y empecé a correr hacia el coche que me estaba esperando

ADIOS Y CUIDATE-me grito desde la puerta de la casa

Subí al auto que se encontraba estacionado a fuera de mi casa

Buenos días señor Tadashina -dije al hombre que comenzaba a dar en marcha el vehículo

Buenos días señorita Nishikino-me respondió

Y después de ese intercambio de palabras obligatorio inundo el silencio, para algunas podría significar un silencio incomodo pero para mí era algo un agradable porque si no tenemos nada de qué hablar para que intentamos crear una conversación, así que solo me delimite al ver el paisaje, ir a la escuela en auto era algo que no me gustaba porque mi madre no sabe diferenciar algo sencillo de algo extravagante y siempre que puede, encarga a nuestro chofer a llevarme en una limosina no tan grande como la de los famosos pero si lo suficiente para notar que no era un auto común por eso me gustaba ir caminando y disfrutar la compañía de mis amigas que me encontraba en el camino pero hoy por la hora no me podría dar ese lujo

Llegamos –anuncio el chofer

Gracias –dije bajando y cerrando la puerta

Hola maki-nya –escuche la voz inconfundible de mi amiga felina

Buenos días maki –dijo una suave voz

Buenos días rin, hanayo –dije comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela junto a ellas

Maki-nya porque viniste en una GRAN limosina a la escuela –dijo rin abrazándome a la fuerza

No es tan grande-respondí mientras jalaba a rin para que me dejara de abrazar

Ya rin déjala -decía hanayo al ver que me estaba molestando el contacto de rin

Solo porque kayochin me lo pide –dice para luego abrazar a hanayo pero a esta parece no molestarle

Pero es cierto, porque viniste en auto maki-me pregunto hanayo

Porque se me hacía tarde-conteste con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, llegar impuntual no era algo se debía decir con orgullo

¿Llegar tarde? Pero si son las 7:010-dijo hayano confusa

Que –me quede sorprendía al escuchar tal declaración- jajajaja -me comencé a reír algo que consterno a mis amigas presente

Estas bien-contesto nerviosa rin pero la ignore

No puedo creer que me hizo creer que era tarde, debo reconocer que fue una grandiosa actuación, pero porque quería que me fuera temprano –murmure ignorando las miradas de confusión de rin y hanayo –por eso no vi a nico-chan por ningún lado

Ara ara maki-chan, no sabía que tenías tan vigilada a nicocchi –escuche una voz burlona detrás de mí, me voltee para ver una nozomi sonriente, una eli confusa y por ultimo una nico con un lindo sonrrojo

¿LINDO SONRROJO? QUE ESTOY PENSANDO-me dije a mi misma


	2. Chapter 2

Y bien maki-chan- decía nozomi viendo a la pelirroja fijamente

No se dé que hablas-contesto maki

 **(MAKI)**

"mierda porque dije eso, y porque rayos pienso que el sonrojo de la enana me parece lindo, estaré enferma, no creo"

Vamos maki no me intentes engañar claramente oímos que estabas buscando a Nico, ¿verdad nicocchi? – me decía nozomi mientras miraba a hobbit, ahora que lo pienso está muy callada eso es muy raro

Por-por supuesto, ya decía yo que maki-chan estaba rendida ante el encanto de la gran nico – decía nico pero aun tenia ruborizadas sus lindas mejillas se ve tan tier, espera que rayos estoy pensando

No sabía que ser irritante era tu encanto enana-dije tenía que salir de allí rápido para aclarar mis pensamientos

Que dices tomate con piernas –me respondió

¿Cómo me dijiste duende? –me estaba comenzando a enojar pero sabía que era imposible dejar de discutir con nico así hice lo único que se ocurrió y le comencé a hacer gesto disimulados a eli para que nos parara

 **(ELI)**

"será que alguna vez estas 2 dejaran de pelear "pensaba mientras veía la escena frente a mí pero de pronto noto que maki hacía gestos algo extraños, voltee mi cabeza no había nadie así que supongo que son para mí pero que me querrá decir

 **(MAKI)**

"diablos eli haz algo antes que diga algo de que arrepienta"

Cállate de una vez tabla para cortar –dije mientras señalaba los pechos de nico pero por alguna razón lo mire más detalladamente

Chicas cálmense-decía hanayo para tranquilizar la situación, gracias hanayo enserio me estaba volviendo loca viendo el pecho de nico-chan que por alguna extraña razón no podía despegar mis ojos de el

Como te atreves a decir eso maldita tsundere, todavía estoy en desarrollo –me contesto mientras golpeaba el suelo pon sus pies e inflabas sus mejillas un gesto que me parecía bastante lindo, pero obvio que lo voy a decir

No sabía que maki-chan miraba con esos ojos a mi hija, maki pervertida –me decía nozomi diablos si no detengo esto quedare como una degenerada

Maki-nya ¿te gusta nico?-me decia rin, me quede en blanco ante tal pregunta repentina pero lo peor de todo es que esa idea tenía sentido y a la vez no para mí, "apúrate eli que me estoy volviendo loca aquí"

 **(MAKI)**

"mmm, no ni idea de que me querrá decir maki espera porque maki miraba a nico y a mi simultáneamente, creo que pare su pelea pero como lo voy a hacer, le podre pedir ayuda a nozomi pero conociéndola solo ara algo muy vergonzoso para ellas "pensé mientras miraba hacia los lados para buscar algo que me ayudara fue cundo vi una cabellera azul acompañaba de una anaranjada y gris "eso es indecencia-chan me ayudara en esto" al ver que se acercaba hacia nosotras así que las señale para que Doña reglas haga el resto del trabajo "que buena amiga soy"

 **(UMI)**

En serio honaka, este es el tercer pan que comes hoy así que no habrá pan en lo que resta el día –decía

Muuuu, umi no seas mala conmigo –me miraba mi amiga con ojos de perrito

No soy mala, si comes mucho pan engordaras y a ti no te gusta hacer dieta –le reprendí-además me conoces en serio crees que con esos ojos me lograrías convencer –terminaba de decir mientras le arrebataba el pan que cargaba en las manos, entonces vi como sonreía y se acercó a kotori que se mantuvo callada ante la discusión de pronto la abrazo por el cuello y le restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella, este gesto me disgusto por alguna razón

Vamos kotori-chan, ayúdame –le decía a mi kotori

"ESPERA MI KOTORI, PORQUE PENSE TAL COSA, ESO ES INDECENTE"

Honoka-chan, umi-chan tiene razón no es bueno comer tanto pan –me alegre que kotori me apoyara casi siempre está de lado de honoka

Queee? Vamos kotori ayúdame solo tú puedes donar a la mala de umi -decía honaka esa declaración me consterno un poco

Que quieres decir –le pregunte alzando una ceja

Que tú haces cualquier cosa, si es que kotori te lo pide-respondio

Eso no es cierto-dije pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban

Es cierto solo tiene que decir, umi-onegai y aras lo que sea- dijo imitando el tono de voz de kotori en su última oración

Basta ya, honoka –le comenzaba a regañar kotori a honoka

"será verdad eso, es cierto que se me es difícil decirle que no a kotori pero es porque es mi amiga verdad, aunque honoka igual y a ella casi siempre le digo que no, hora que lo pienso mi actitud es muy diferente cuando se trata de kotori" pensé volteándola a ver

"pero mírala es muy hermosa, con ese sedoso cabello que me gusta verlo y tocarlo suavemente, y esos lindos ojos de color ámbar que me encanta mirarlos y esa piel que se parece a la porcelana la delicada y tan valiosa que de tan ganas de siempre cuidarla, su voz tan dulce y delicada que nunca me cansare de escuchar y no hablemos de su sexys curvas que son un deleite para los ojos y por ultimo sus lindos y redondos pechos me pregunto si serán suaves como me gustaría tocarlos"

"EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESO ES MUY IDENCENTE SOY UNA PERVETIDA"-fue lo último antes de perder el conocimiento


	3. Chapter 3

**(ELI)**

"Eso, umi me ayudara un calmar a maki ya Nico ... ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué me veo sonroja? ... que es lo que está viendo un kotori ... oye no sera que se va a. .. "

No termine de pensar cuando vi como caía al suelo, así que lo hice en una situación ...

¡Umi! -Vi como las demás chicas me miraban, no era lo que pensaba pero al menos dejaron de pelear, rápidamente corrí hacia umi para levantarla

Umi-chan -se agachaba kotori para ver a umi

Tranquila siempre le pasa, se dice que es kotori, en serio se ve angustiada

Las demás chicas fueron con las piernas formando un círculo con una tirada en el piso

¿Que Paso? -Preguntaba nozomi al vernos

Umi se cayó -señalo honoka

Eso ya lo vimos honoka -le decía nozomi a la come pan

Entonces para que preguntas -contestaba honoka

Eh chicas - se oía una voz en susurro

Yo quería saber ¿Por qué se desmayó? -Contratacaba nozomi a honoka

Eh chicas-la voz un poco de volumen

Eso yo no lo sé -respondió honoka

Tu nunca sabe nada -le respondía nico

Que me quieres decir -le contestaba

Eh chicas-que es esa voz

Vez, ni siquiera entiendes algo tan simple -seguía molestando nico

¿Así? -Se acercaba a nico - toma esto entonces -la comenzó a hacer y hacer cosquillas -que decías nico

Jajaja ya déjame -se retorcía y reía felizmente

Ara ara honoka, no creo que hacer eso Sea buena idea-dijo con una bella sonrisa nozomi al verlas

-se reía kotori-

Nya nya maki-nya no se ve bien - dijo rin

Voltee un ver a maki y vi como miraba a la escena con ojos de pocos amigos

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sera que esta ... yo no creo, o si?"

 **(MAKI)**

"maldita enana, maldita traga pan que se cree que es, abrazando así un nico-chan, mi nico-chan"

Eh chicas-voltea a ver de dónde se oía la voz y visualice un hanayo que tenía una expresión de preocupación

Que pasa hanayo -porque ve así a umi

u-umi e-está sangrando una señalando a umi

Cuando dije esto todas las volteamos a ver y ser cierto, estaba sangrando de la nariz y teníamos manchada su camisa de su sangre

¡UMI! MAKI AYUDALA -me zangoloteaba kotori

Cálmate -intentaba que me dejara

¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? , ¡YA VISTE A UMI! ESTA SANGRANDO Y NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA - me gritaba en el oído, vi cómo me quitaba la noche y la calmaba

Ya, si sigues así maki no podra ayudar a un umi -gracias nozomi, dirigí vista a umi

Eli me tienes que ayudar -vi como alzaba su ceja

En que -se cercaba a mi

Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermedad, aquí no puedo hacer nada -toma de los brazos y la altura

-eli tomo a umi de sus pies y también la alzo-

Pero en ese momento oímos la campaña que daba inicio las clases

Que hacemos - le dije a eli

No se preocupen ustedes dos, lleven a la enfermería a los niños y a los profesores de la calmada nozomi

Gracias nozomi - le sonreía tontamente eli

Vamos eli -empecé a caminar con cuidado

Eli me siguió, vimos como algunas estudiantes nos volteaban a ver

Espero que umi no se enoje al saber que falto a una clase -decía con cierta burla en su voz

Jaja espera que no, oye y ¿porque crees que le sangro la nariz? Siempre se desmaya pero nunca sangra - al ver a umi

Cuando la vi estaba distraída viendo algo -sonrojada elí

Y que era? -Me precien

-se sonrojaba más - era el ...

Gracias por el apoyo con la historia, es la primera vez que escribo una historia ,me anima que tenga buen recibimiento ,cualquier observación o comentario son bienvenidos ,gracias de nuevo y adios


End file.
